The invention relates to a joint for framed structures with more than two bars connected at the joint. More particularly, the invention relates to a joint wherein the more than two bars are inserted through apertures into a metal casing adapted to be filled with a hardening grout, wherein the end portions of the bars form a positive connection in the metal casing and wherein, if necessary, the end portions are reshaped, more particularly necked down.
In joints known from the prior art as exemplified in British Patent 271,709, a relatively large metal casing is necessary to provide for absorbtion of the tensile forces acting on the bars. Where the outside surface of the metal casing is shaped, for example, as a sphere or similar convex case, the radius of the casing must at least equal the extent to which the bars are inserted into the metal casing. The bulky joints required are not only offensive to view, they also cause problems when being filled with grout. A correspondingly large quantity of expensive grout is needed, the weight of which plays a considerable role in relatively large framed structures and the cost of which increases the total cost of the structures. The same problems exist in the case of a joint such as disclosed in Austrian Patent 339,094.